


Balloon Pop

by twoseungs_x1 (chimahree613)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Cho Seungyoun, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Kim Wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimahree613/pseuds/twoseungs_x1
Summary: It was Seungyoun and Wooseok’s 3rd anniversary. And Wooseok wants to try something for the first time. He wants to fuck his boyfriend.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Balloon Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a smut for Seungseok. It was one of my fantasies seeing Wooseok top Seungyoun. :)) I hope you will like it. ;)

It's our 3rd anniversary and I've been preparing a lot of things whenever we celebrate things. I love parties and especially surprises. I love to surprise Seungyoun all the time and sometimes he knows what is up in my sleeves already. But this time, I'm sure he is not ready for what I am planning with.

"Baby.." I can hear his soft voice over our front door. We decided to live together last year after his birthday and it was the best decision that we have ever made.

"I'm here in our room.." I call out and I can hear him putting his bag on the couch and hearing his footsteps makes me excited and nervous at the same time.

"It's our anniversary and ohh---" his thoughts were cut off because he saw me lying on our bed holding a balloon.

"Happy 3rd anniversary, baby." I said while holding the number 3 balloon on my body. I'm not wearing anything underneath it and by the look on Seungyoun's face, he likes what he sees.

"Oh baby.." I heard him say with lust in his voice as he walks towards me with eyes like a predator ready to devour his prey.

"Oh no. Don't come closer yet. Can you see that chair over there? Can you please sit there. Pwetty pwease.." I said while fluttering my eyes and I pouted my lips which I know he cannot resist.

"Anything for my kitten." he said and whenever he uses that pet name, blood goes straight to crotch. But I need to calm down. I want this anniversary to be memorable for the both of us.

\------------------------------------------------

"Oh fuck." I heard him mutter while I continued sucking his dick. I restrained his hands using his necktie and started to suck him. I didn't even take my time undressing him. I'll do that later.

"B-baby.. fuck.. I might cum. St-stop.." Seungyoun said but I ignored it and started to bob my head faster this time. I know that he loves it when I play with his balls while I suck him hard. I felt it twitch on my hand and felt the hot liquid straight to my throat. I sucked him dry and showed him that I swallowed everything.

"Alright little one. Now, untie daddy so that I can play with you properly." Seungyoun said but I just stood up and pulled his pants and boxes in one swift motion. 

"Let's go to the bed, baby. Then I'll show you my gift." I helped him stand up and removed his necktie on his wrist. We are both naked and I sat on his defined abs. 

"Baby, you said last week that you will do whatever I want right?"

"Yes, kitten. Whatever my Seokkie wants, he will get it." Seungyoun said while he caressed my thighs.

“H-Have you ever used sex toys?” I whisper to him while getting the pretty little box on our side table.

“On myself? No. On others? Yes” he answered as he pulled caress my thighs again. My hard dick is not helping at all. I got so hard while I was sucking him and I need to hold my ground if I want to do this.

"Then let me use this on you." and then I showed him a pink vibrator that I just bought last week. Good thing it arrived yesterday before our anniversary.

"Wait. W-what do you mean?" He stiffened underneath me and I chuckled at him.

"Oh baby. You said, I can do whatever I want right?" I teased him while I went down in between his legs.

"Fuck. Wait Seokkie.. Wait." he said while sitting down on the bed.

"Just once, baby. I just want to fuck you. Please. Pwetty pwease.." I said while starting to kitten lick his semi-hard on now. Even though he is not saying it. He got hard after I told him that I will fuck him. I saw how his dick twitched in that.

"Fine! But I will fuck you until you cannot walk after you fuck me." Seungyoun said and I feel like a kid that was given candy.

"Yes, baby. In every way that you want. But after I fuck you, you might ask for more." I winked at him and I felt his dick twitched on my hand.

"Just this time only, Seokie. And do it before I change my mind."

I scrambled out my favorite strawberry lube and prepared the small toy as well.

"Let me prep you up, baby.." I murmured as I traced my fingertips over his inner thigh. His skin was muscular and so, so soft against my touch. 

"Baby, we can use safe words if you want, okay? I want you to enjoy your first time too." I told Seungyoun while he caresses my hair.

"Yes, kitten. Do whatever you want."

"Use safe words if you want me to stop!" I pouted at him and I saw him chuckle.

"Yes, Seokie. I will use our safe word." he said while looking at me softly.

"What's our safe word, baby?" I said while jerking his shaft slowly.

"Balloon." he said and before I knew it, he was kissing me hard.

“Alright. Let's get this done and over with. I wanna fuck you already." I said and I can see his pupils dilated with every word that I said.

I gripped Seungyoun's ankles in order to spread his legs, sitting down on his knees in between them. I will never get tired of this sight. Seungyoun being submissive to me. I can see how his cheeks are turning pinkish right now. Seungyoun feels so much more exposed due to that.

"Can I start now, baby?"

“Mhm'' Seungyoun hummed and nodded, I'm not wasting another moment and leaned down in order to press my soft lips against Seungyoun's inner thigh. I placed a small kiss there before I started sucking on the skin, Seungyoun's leg twitching as he gasped. “S-seokie” he whimpered as I sucked a little harder on his skin, grabbing his thighs with hands to keep them spread wide open.

I licked over my creation on Seungyoun's skin, soothing the pain as I titled my head to the other side to repeat the process in order to leave another mark on his right inner thigh.

“A-ah” Seungyoun moaned and arched his back, his leg twitching and trying to close involuntarily. However, I tightened my grip on his thigh in order for his legs to stay spread.

As I'm satisfied with the marks that I created, I licked over it before straightening his back. Admiring my own work on Seungyoun's sun kissed skin. I ran my thumb over one of the marks gently and I can hear him hissing slightly.

“I'm gonna start with this little toy, okay?” I said while I wet my lips. I can feel the heat of my body already. I want to taste him so bad. I want to fuck Seungyoun just once. And I can see his eyes getting darker now and pupils dilated. There was definitely lust flashing in his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a shaky breath, Seungyoun nodded, trying to calm down and prepare for what Wooseok will do to him. It was his first time to be fucked and all the time, he is the top in every relationship he got. But he doesn't know why he agreed to this in a blink. Maybe it's because it was Wooseok who asked that's why he cannot disagree with him.

Seungyoun's head was already spinning slightly, only due to the fact that Wooseok had kissed and sucked on his inner thighs, leaving the older one hard and longing for more. Curiously, he tried to hold Wooseok again but then the younger saw it.

"How about I tie you again? Is that okay? Because you might flip me over." Wooseok said while Seungyoun's gulp at the sight of Wooseok held his necktie again. He doesn't like being restrained but whenever Wooseok does this to him, he loves it.

"Sure kitten. Do whatever you like." he said while offering his wrists to Wooseok and the little one gladly ties his wrist on their head board.

Wooseok leaned over, towering Seungyoun's bigger frame, and placed his hands next to Seungyoun's head, glancing down at his nervous boyfriend beneath himself, before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Wooseok gasped as he felt Seungyoun's soft lips on his own, heart fluttering at the touch and something blossoming inside of his chest, the feeling expanding and filling his whole upper body with warmth. It didn't take long until Seungyoun tried to push his dominance over Wooseok's lips. The older pushed his tongue inside of Wooseok's mouth, licking over his tongue and deepening the kiss.

The older one whimpered as they moved their lips a little faster, Wooseok tasting the mint on Seungyoun's tongue and finding himself crave for more, long for more. Involuntarily, Seungyoun's hands kept on clenching and unclenching, he now realising how desperately he wanted to touch Wooseok's neck or arms or hair or just- anything, anywhere- as he kept on pulling on the restraints. Seungyoun just wanted to be on top of Wooseok and wanted to hold him until he cried for more. But he will be a good boy for Wooseok tonight. He will try his best to restrain just for once and when it's his time to fuck him, he will not let the younger one walk for a day.

Seungyoun's dick twitched between them both as Wooseok licked over his tongue while he lifted one of his arms, the hand trailing down Seungyoun's stomach as the smaller boy was only holding himself up with one arm now, trying not to lose his balance. 

“I'm going to play with your little hole now, baby." Wooseok whispered while towering Seungyoun.

Seungyoun nodded quickly, legs spreading further and hips moving up a little almost subconsciously. Wooseok smirked slightly at the desperation and urgency of the tall boy in front of him as he reached for the lube.

The Seungyoun let out a shaky breath as he watched Wooseok squirt some lube on his index finger. “Gotta start from one finger, don't I? Or have you ever tried playing with your little hole alone, hmm?”

“No. I haven't tried that.” Seungyoun answered, voice a little hoarse as he shook his head.

Wooseok hummed as he circled Seungyoun's entrance with his wet finger, the older twitching at the sudden touch. “Baby, tell me your safewords once more”

“R-red for stop, yellow for pause and green for go.”

“Good boy. What's your color now?”

“Green”

Wooseok pushed his finger inside without a warning, causing Seungyoun's mouth to open in a silent scream. His hands clenched into little fists as Wooseok pushed his finger inside completely, just to pull it back out, repeating the motion slowly.

“You're so tight, baby..”

Seungyoun's eyes fluttered shut as Wooseok sped up his movement, moving his finger from side to side simultaneously to stretch his hole a little more. When he felt like it was stretched a little wider, he pulled his finger out and squirted some more lube on his middle finger.

“P-Please” The older whispered as Wooseok circled his rim with both fingers, yet not entering them. “Please, Seokkie...”

Wooseok pushed both of his fingers inside, a loud squelch filling the room at the motion. Seungyoun's walls felt so soft and tight around his fingers as he moved them in and out, loving the cute little whimpers that escaped Seungyoun's lips.

It didn't take long for Wooseok to find Seungyoun's prostate, if the way his whole body twitched at the touch or his eyes rolled back into his head were any kind of indication of that. “Oh my god” He cried out and pulled against the restraints, eyes fluttering shut as Wooseok rubbed against his special spot quickly, causing his penis to twitch and leak out some precum that trailed down on his stomach. It was all too foreign for Seungyoun but it feels so good.

“Already leaking, baby?” Wooseok commented as he scissored his fingers to stretch Seungyoun some more.

“Wooseok, it feels so good” Seungyoun whimpered and spread his legs further, asking for more.

Not wasting another moment, he pushed all three fingers inside of the Seungyoun's hole and his mouth agape in a silent scream as his legs twitched. He found it difficult to breathe now, chest rising and falling quickly as Wooseok pushed his fingers in and out of his hole, a loud squelch filling the room every time at the motion as well as his whimpers and whines.

“I told you, you will like this, Younie.." Wooseok uttered as he rubbed against Seungyoun's prostate in firm circle motions, causing Seungyoun to whine loudly which emphasised his statement, “I didn't know you can make the cutest sounds. I love it when you beg, baby.”

Seungyoun gasped and his eyes fluttered shut as Wooseok didn't stop his abuse on his prostate, the feeling becoming too intense and overwhelming him as his dick kept on twitching and dribbling more precum on his stomach, a little puddle already having formed by now.

“I-I'm close” Seungyoun announced, voice breaking and becoming high-pitched when Wooseok sped up his movements. His whole body was shaking and he kept on pulling against the restraints, toes curling as he felt that intense feeling approach him, “Wooseok!!!” He cried out and arched his back, almost, just almost coming.

However, Wooseok's fingers were gone, as was the stimulation. Seungyoun's eyes shot open and landed on Wooseok's face where a smug smirk appeared.

“Wooseok! I was so close, baby..” Seungyoun whined and lifted his hips from the bed, pushing them closer to Wooseok, asking to be touched again.

The feeling was odd for Seungyoun but he likes it. The intensity of his almost orgasm started to ebb down, Seungyoun being further away from his release again as he felt himself calm down a little. Yet, he was still longing for Wooseok's touch, wanted more, wanted to come.

“I know. That's why I stopped.” Wooseok told him as he pushed Seungyoun's hips down firmly, “These stay here, baby, okay?”

“Y-yes, kitten.” Seungyoun answered even though he already knew that this wasn't going to work out as planned.

“Is it okay if I use this one now, baby?” Wooseok wanted to know as he lifted one of the penis shaped vibrator . The older male was way too aroused and nervous but he just nodded. 

“O-Okay, yes.”

“Your color, baby, I need to know your color.”

As he waited for Seungyoun to answer, he squirted some lube over the vibrator, being quite generous with the amount before he stared at the taller again, still waiting for an answer. However, Seungyoun was mesmerised by the thing he was holding, glancing at it. He knows that Wooseok got those little toys and he tried it on him once. It'll be his first time to experience this for himself.

“Seungyoun, baby, your color?” Wooseok repeated and caressed his inner thigh softly to get the taller's attention.

“G-Green. It's green”

“Okay. Deep breath for me, baby”

Seungyoun obeyed as he felt the thing be placed against his entrance. He held his breath when Wooseok pushed it inside carefully and slowly, letting Seungyoun adjust to the size and waiting for his hole to widen a little further.

The taller boy moaned high-pitched and arched his back, hands clenched into fists. It felt a little different from an actual dick. It was still hard, however, it was smaller than a dick. He didn't know the feeling of being filled up because he knows how to just fuck Wooseok.

“How does it feel?” Wooseok interrupted his thoughts.

“W-Weird” Seungyoun murmured and let out a moan as the thing buzzed higher inside of him causing Seungyoun to yelp and his body to twitch as he hadn't expected that. “Ah-ah, Seokie, wait.. what...” He whimpered high-pitched as the thing – well, he knew now that it was the vibrator – vibrated inside of him, right against his walls.

“This is the lowest setting” The taller one told him as he moved the toy around, pulling it out just to push it back inside against Seungyoun's walls, loving the way his body trembled and the cute little whines that he let out.

“T-There is more?” Seungyoun breathed out.

Wooseok smirked as he put it on a higher setting, the vibrations inside of Seungyoun's hole increasing, being way more intense than the previous one. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried to pull his hips away from the touch, not able to handle the intensity of the stimulation. Frankly, he couldn't describe this feeling. It was overwhelming. However, he didn't know whether it was way too much and he wanted it to stop or if he wanted more. The arousal has messed up his head again and now he couldn't think clearly.

The feeling was so overwhelming, he couldn't help but cry out Wooseok's name repeatedly as he arched his back, legs spreading further. “Seokkie!” He almost screamed and squeezed his eyes shut.

However, the vibrator was pulled out in a swift motion, leaving him empty and on edge with no vibrations, no stimulation.

His body was still shaking as he opened his eyes to look at Wooseok who wet his lips at the sight of the taller male on their bed: Hair a fluffy mess on his head, cheeks flushed, soft lips parted and the cutest little whines escaping them, hands clenched into fists above his head and tied to the headboard, his chest rising and falling quickly. A true vision.

“What's your color, baby?”

“G-Green,” Seungyoun said. “Green, I promise”

Wooseok arched up his eyebrows, “Want my dick to fill you up and make you come, don't you, baby?”

“Mhm” Seungyoun hummed and nodded quickly. “Please” His voice broke.

“Okay, baby, I'll fuck you now”

Seungyoun whimpered at the sight and felt his dick twitch as well as his hole clench at the thought of Wooseok thrusting into him in just a moment.

As Wooseok kneeled in between Seungyoun's spread legs, Wooseok grabbed his own length and pushed the head inside of Seungyoun's hole carefully, slipping inside with ease as his hole was already stretched quite wide. He groaned as he felt the tightness around his dick. “Fuck, Younie”

Seungyoun squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of being filled and stretched out this much. His arms started to ache from the position they were in, wrists feeling a little sore as well, yet he didn't even care. The only thing he could focus on was Wooseok. He wants to please him. He wants to feel Wooseok inside of him.

“Okay?” Wooseok breathed out as he bottomed out of his boyfriend completely, letting him adjust to the size for a moment. He knows that his dick is not as big as Seungyoun's but this is his first time and his size is not that quite small too.

“Mhm, please, move, Seokie” Seungyoun begged and bucked his hips up.

“I got you, baby”

Wooseok pulled out of the older one just to thrust back into him slowly, yet with force, causing them to rock backwards with the motion.

“So tight around me, baby”

“S-seokie, please” Seungyoun whimpered as Wooseok kept thrusting into him with force, resulting in Seungyoun to move back and forth with the movement.

“What do you need, baby? Want me to fuck you faster?”

“Please don't stop- Oh my god!” Seungyoun begged, but moaned high-pitched as he felt Wooseok hit against his prostate.

Wooseok grabbed Seungyoun by the back of his knees to keep them spread as he sped up his movement, eyes fixated on Seungyoun's face to see it scrunch up in pleasure. Seungyoun is really enjoying this.

“Open your pretty eyes for me, baby” Wooseok ordered softly as he rammed harder into Seungyoun's hole, rhythm relentless now.

Seungyoun's eyes fluttered open and he stared at his boyfriend above him, getting lost in his eyes. The feeling was amazing, intense and overwhelming.

“Baby, it's so good, you're so big inside me.” Seungyoun whined as he felt his dick dribble more precum on his stomach. Certainly, he felt really messy with all of that precum on his stomach, yet he didn't mind it, could only concentrate on his pretty boyfriend on top of him.

“Yeah? I told you you will like this too, baby. Only I can do this to you, Younie. No one else has ever made you feel like this. Only me, baby”

“Y-Yes, only you, baby..” Seungyoun cried out as his prostate was hit dead on and he felt his orgasm approach quickly. “S-seokie, I-I'm so close, pleeeaase, don't stop”

“You were such a good boy for me, baby. Such a good boy. Go on and come for me, make a big mess all over yourself”

Seungyoun squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into little fists, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kept on begging for Wooseok to keep going and to let him come. “Please, please, please, don't stop, don't stop”

“I won't, baby, were such a good boy”

That was all it took for Seungyoun as he felt the feeling overwhelm him, burst inside of him and run through his whole body. It literally felt like an explosion inside of him, the most intense orgasm he has ever felt as he screamed out in pleasure, body shaking due to the stimulation as sperm shot out of his dick, a huge amount making an even bigger mess on his stomach, some of it shooting up to his chest.

Seungyoun clenched around Wooseok and it didn't take much longer for him to find his release, too, groaning out Seungyoun's name as he came inside of him.

"You were such a good boy, baby.." Wooseok praised as he pulled out of Seungyoun, letting go of his legs carefully and placing them back down on the bed. Quickly, he got up from the bed and hurried into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Usually, Seungyoun does the aftercare but because he was incharge, he will take care of Seungyoun this time. He knows how tiring it is. He remembers that Seungyoun is still tied up on the bed. He simply tossed the cloth on the nightstand after that before he opened the tie around Seungyoun's wrists. His hands dropped down on the bed, Seungyoun realised now how sore they were, how sore his body felt.

“Was that too much? Did I go too far? You did so well for me, baby. Came so hard, didn't you?” Wooseok asked as he caressed Seungyoun's cheeks softly, locking eyes with him. Yet, he saw how glassy his eyes were and realised fairly quickly that Seungyoun was not actually fully present right now. The orgasm must have been incredibly intense.

Wooseok picked up the sex toys and the lube, placing them down on the nightstand before joining Seungyoun on the bed, turning him over to his side and pulling him close to his chest as he pulled a blanket over both of them.

“Can we do that again next time?” Wooseok whispered against his ear as he brushed his hand through Seungyoun's hair, stroking over it gently.

“Uhm, no...” Seungyoun hummed, he liked it but at the same time he didn't want it to be a regular thing for them. He still likes Wooseok squirming underneath him while he fuck him senselessly. But It was a feeling he couldn't describe, didn't even fathom it himself.

“But you liked it.. You were such a good boy for me. Aren't you, Younie?” Wooseok teased him and he flipped them over. He towered over the smaller one. 

"I will fuck you in a bit. I'll just find my strength and then you cannot walk all day tomorrow." Seungyoun said while his eyes were getting darker. Wooseok's dick got harder again with what he was saying.

Wooseok chuckling at his response, his chest vibrating as the sound of his laugh made Seungyoun feel warmth within his chest. 

"Yes, baby. I have given you my anniversary gift and now your kitten is ready to get his gift too." Wooseok said while grabbing Seungyoun's semi-hard cock already.

“Another round?" Seungyoun asked as he started kissing Wooseok's neck and marking it.

"Yes please, baby.." Wooseok moaned.

The night is still young for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments. Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
